


some people just can't hold their alcohol

by bisexualtelepath



Series: Irregularity: A D&D Group Chat AU [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, hangover shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtelepath/pseuds/bisexualtelepath
Summary: Dragonborn Bitch: Rise and shineBree!: I am going to vomit on you.Bongo Bastard: shafhdbfdsgrsdkuDaddy: Please it’s too early for thisDragonborn Bitch: SufferAlthaea: Can you guys shut the FUCK UPBree!: Please no yelling i’m hungover i’ll die





	some people just can't hold their alcohol

[September 23, 2018, 10:12 AM]

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** Rise and shine

 **Bree!:** I am going to vomit on you.

 **Bongo Bastard:** shafhdbfdsgrsdku

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** Good morning to you too!

 **Daddy:** Please it’s too early for this

 **Daddy** : Let me rest

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** Suffer

 **Althaea:** Can you guys shut the FUCK UP

 **Bree!:** Please no yelling i’m hungover i’ll die

 **Bongo Bastard:** hnnnnggggg fjdsjadjf

 **Daddy:** Exactly

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** That’s what you get for partying @ malachi’s 

**Bree!:** Listen

 **Althaea:** I TOLD you it was a bad idea 

**Bongo Bastard:** But free booze

 **Bree!:** And the Game Knights were ther! I think.

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** I can’t believe they call themselves that

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** I can’t believe WE call them that

 **Daddy:** I mean, we are the Irregulars

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** That is also stupid.

 **Bree!:** No but like… I remember most of it? I think? 

**Althaea:** When did Orias become Daddy

 **Bree!:** Was there… did we play spin the bottle?

 **Daddy:** WHO CHANGED MY NAME

 **Daddy** _changed their nickname to_ **Orias**

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** Gareth. Right before he muted you loud motherfuckers

 **Bree!** _changed_ **Orias** ** _’_** _s nickname to_ **Daddie**

 **Althaea:** DID  WE?

 **Bongo Bastard:** I don’t think so????

 **Daddie:** Platinum Dragon give me strength

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** It was 7 minutes in heaven

 **Bongo Bastard:** I thot??? You didn’t go?????

 **Bree!:** OH GOD WHAT

 **Dragonborn Bitch** : I have an instagram

 **Althaea:** ASLJFSFJSSIFEA

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** Malachi also has an instagram

 **Daddie:** I… don’t have an instagram

 **Bongo Bastard:** We made you one forever ago!!

 **Daddie:** uh

 **Althaea:** Your password had something to do with your mom but you wouldn’t tell us

 **Daddie:** Oh! Yes okay

 **Daddie:** I’ve got to redownload it

 **Althaea:** Wait I think I landed in the closet with Ani

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** O_o

 **Althaea:** She braided my hair don’t be gross

 **Daddie:** She’s a good kid

 **Althaea:** Oh wow it’s still intact

 **Bongo Bastard:** I can’t believe we’ve done thi

 **Bongo Bastard:** Bree???!?!?

 **Daddie:** WHAT WAS THAT

 **Althaea:** ??!?!?!?

 **Bongo Bastard:** BREE ARE YOU ALIVE

 **Bongo Bastard:** SAY SOMETHING

 **Bree!:** UH

 **Bree!:** DON’T GO ON THE TRIPLETS’ INSTA

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** OH YEAH

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** lol

 **Daddie:** The halflings in The Marvels? 

**Althaea:** Bree you know you can’t say things like that

 **Daddie:** I vaguely remember them playing beer pong

 **Bongo Bastard:** How far back are we not going

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** why does every friend group we know have a Name

 **Bree!:** I’m begging you

 **Althaea:** OH MY GODS??

 **Althaea:** BREE MADE OUT WITH BGW

 **Bongo Bastard:** !!!!!!!!!!

 **Daddie:** ???

 **Bree!:** I have to leave right now immediately

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** BGW=Buff Goliath Woman

 **Daddie:** THE ONE WHO T O S S E D THE TRIPLETS INTO A TREE

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** Do we still not know her name?

 **Daddie** : JUST YOTE THEM RIGHT IN THERE

 **Bongo Bastard:** THat was so cool!!!!

 **Bongo Bastard:** She scares me but like in a cool way

 **Althaea:** ONE OF MALACHI’S CREW

 **Althaea:** I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOY BREE

 **Bree!:** IT WAS THE BOTTLE 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Do we have popcorn for this

 **Bree!:** Also, for the record, SHE’S HOT AND BUFF AND COULD LIFT ME LIKE A BAG OF APPLES

 **Bree!:** LET ME L I V E

 **Bongo Bastard:** I think we finished them during movie night

 **Daddie:** Maybe we should… calm down? A bit?

 **Althaea:** MAKE OUT WITH VULCAN THEN

 **Bree!:** ASDFKDFAFJDKSF

 **Dragonborn Bitch** : o fuk

 **Althaea:** Actually no that’s too much energy I think the world would explode

 **Bongo Bastard:**... but how was it tho

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** ^^^

 **Althaea:** Oh wait that’s a good question

 **Althaea:** I will momentarily assuage my misguided rage

 **Daddie:**  We really cannot chill can we

 **Dragonborn Bitch:** You didn’t see the video

 **Bongo Bastard** _changed_ **Bree!** _’s nickname to_ **Light & Bree-zy ;););)**

 **Daddie:** I changed my mind you deserve this

 **Light & Bree-zy ;););)** _has muted the chat._

 **Bongo Bastard:** rip

 **Daddie:** Can we not get through a single day


End file.
